Alone
by Lizzle09
Summary: Set after Journeys End. The Doctor takes Donna home and leaves behind all that he knew.


Life begins to crumble before her eyes, the memories; the adventures slowly begin to drip away like the rain on a dark, dismal overbearing day. She'd always heard that your life flashed before your eyes when you die so she always promised that she'd make it worth watching. She was seeing him coming towards her, tears streaming down her face.

"I was gonna be with you forever." She had told him, more than that she had reminded him of her promise from the moment she had stepped foot into the TARDIS.

She begged him, pleaded like she had never done before, and asked him to not wipe her memory. She would rather die than forget everything she had done and what she had become. The pain she could feel inside her head like it was being torn apart bit by bit, the pain she didn't want but the memories were something that she wouldn't exchange for the world.

He placed his hands softly but firmly onto the side of her head.

"No. Please Don't." She kept on repeating, like a CD stuck on repeat, she didn't want to forget all that she had learned.

He closed his eyes and she shared his thoughts; everything that they had done, everything that she had seen was being ripped from her and she could do nothing to stop it. Agatha Christie, the Daleks, Captain Jack, her first meeting with the Doctor; everything had gone.

It was as though a room had been opened in her head and everything had filed out; she watched them go and fly past her. Captain Jack flashed his cheeky smile as he left, Martha laughed at her and then she saw herself in that wedding dress; she waved and left her head with a smile.

She fell into his arms and he pulled her close, her mind was in a state of closing down, there was only one place he could take her now, one place she could live the rest of her life, she could get married and have kids and have a happy life, there was just one place that would make her safe forever.

"Help me…" He had pleaded to the old man in front of him whilst he cradled her in his arms.

The Timelord and the old man lifted her body up and lay her down on her bed like an innocent child. He watched her sleep and knew this would be the last time; the last time of many. He had experienced losing someone many times but it never got any easier. He folded her arms onto her stomach and walked over to the door; he looked back as lonely as ever and smiled at her. He closed the door and left behind the she he knew.

A mother and a granddad worried about the woman lying upstairs awaited him in the lounge; how could he explain this to them? He told them the truth how everything that she had done she had now forgotten and if she remembered it even for one millisecond then she would die.

"But she was better with you."

The old man had told the Timelord, he thought about her the first time he had met her and it was true she had changed; she had become less self obsessed and cared more about everything else around her. The thing is it didn't matter to him how she had changed she still meant something to him; she was his best friend even if he was never going to be able to see him again.

"For one moment she was the most important woman in the universe."

"She still is; she's my daughter."

"Maybe you should tell her that once in a while."

He anger was rising if was the last thing he could do he would defend her and make sure her family always knew how important she was. Her mother should always tell her daughter how much she meant to her; this was not something that her mother could take easily he was asked to leave.

There she was that woman he had become to know, his best friend walked past him back to her usual self talking on the phone and gossiping to her friends.

"Im off." He had said to her

"Yeah, bye." She had replied not really caring about him or who he was.

After all he was nothing to her anymore, she had no recollection, and nothing about him appealed to her anymore that part of her was gone.

He walked out of the door and the weather seemed to be reacting exactly to how he felt, dark, gloomy and raining.

"What about all those who helped you?" The old man had said to him.

He stood there and they all flashed through his mind, his last look at their smiling faces before they had all walked away into their own lives.

"They've all got someone else; still that's just fine."

The old man just looked at him and only had one thing left to say.

"No, but on her behalf, every night when it gets dark; ill look up to the sky and ill think of you."

"Thank you." The Timelord had said sincerely and truly to the man standing in front of him.

The old man watched the man in front of him walk away to his magic machine which would take him away from this world; he was alone and he was carrying the weight of the universe in his two strong shoulders.

The man stepped into his TARDIS and the old man watched it take off and leave, he had gone from the old mans sight never to return again.

The Timelord dropped his coat onto the railings in the TARDIS, his shirt was wet from the rain that had poured down and he leant on the control panel. They had all gone, they all had someone else and they flashed through his mind.

Sarah Jane has her son Luke, Captain Jack has his team at Torchwood, Martha had her fiancé, Mickey had left with Jack, Jackie had Pete, Donna had her family and Rose, she had the other him.

He had to carry on as always, never stopping, never wanting to have pity from anyone, he had to leave to move on and let the pain gradually subside, it would never leave him, never but over time it could become easier to carry on.

This was his living legend, the Doctor in the TARDIS, everybody that he had met and loved in his own way, they had gone and him, he would live on alone, the curse of the Timelords.


End file.
